


faking in secret

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, soooooo much Viktor pining u can not believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: It gets kind of difficult when you’re simultaneously fake dating and dating in secret at the same time.Yuuri and Viktor make it work—until they don’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/gifts).



> ok i was supposed to actually get off my ass and finish my WIPs but whoops, it’s spooky’s birthday and i need little to no excuse to write a fake dating/secret dating AU. dis is for everyone in the discord though, bcos i know y’all like this. this is 50% crack fic.
> 
> hbd katsukiyuuristrophyhusband, tnx for omgcp recs and being u <3
> 
> This is also for my AU Challenge, U for University

 Here’s what you need to know: if Katsuki Yuuri can get something for free, he will. Yuuri will  _not_  pay for anything he doesn’t need to pay for, and he will extend an object’s lifespan for as long as he can, just to avoid replacing it. Viktor has dead ass seen him super glue his shoes even after Viktor offered to buy him new ones.

It’s not even just Yuuri, it’s their whole friend group. If it’s free, they’re going for it, no matter what. They’ve signed up for so much free trials, and have joined so much free trial sessions just  _because_  it’s free, that Viktor’s honestly lost track of everything they’ve done. Yuuri of course, is a little harder to convince sometimes to go out of his comfort zone and go with them to free trial sessions, but between him, Chris and Phichit, they make it work.

"Viktor, I know I already asked you a favor for this week—"

"I would do  _anything_  for—"

"And this is such a hassle, and I’m such a mess, and I’m so sorry—"

"It’s no problem at a—"

"But I really need you to be my boyfriend—"

" _Yes_ , a hundred times—"

"For tomorrow, I’m so sorry—"

"What?" They say simultaneously.

They stare at each other, and Yuuri is inexplicably confused by the heartbroken expression on Viktor’s face. He has a moment of ‘???’ on his face before he brushes it off. Viktor dies a little inside.

"Wait,  _what?"_  he asks and Viktor immediately shakes his head, bangs flopping around.

"No, no, no," Viktor interrupts, "You first. What do you mean by ' _be your boyfriend for tomorrow'_?"

Yuuri takes in a deep breath, looking considerably more flustered than he first did (and honestly, considering how flustered he looked in the first place, Viktor was pretty impressed).

"I agreed to this study for free food and then it turned out to be a study on couples on campus. By the time I realized, I was too embarrassed to tell them I don’t actually have a boyfriend," Yuuri grumbles to the floor, his ears pink in embarrassment. He looks up, a slight pout on his lips as he meets Viktor’s eyes. Viktor blinks, and refrains from sighing before he covers his face.

"Yeah, sure," he agrees, because Yuuri was starting to bring out  those  _eyes_ , and Viktor has always been weak to Katsuki Yuuri and he’s not going to stop now. Damn it.

Yuuri practically melts in relief and launches himself at Viktor to wrap his arms around him. Viktor returns the hug, failing from stopping himself from sniffing Yuuri’s hair.  _He was so weak._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Viktor, you’re the best best friend," Yuuri mutters into his chest and pulls away, a sly smile on his face. He covers his face and peeks through his fingers, "Don’t tell Phichit I said that."

If anyone was to ask Viktor if it was going to be hard to pretend he was in love with Yuuri, the answer would be a huge, empathic,  _no, not all_. It’s not even because Viktor is already in love with him (but he is, if he didn’t make that clear), but mainly because Yuuri was just that lovable in the first place, and Viktor will fight anyone who doesn’t like him.

Their friend group’s no stranger to pretending in order to get free things. Viktor’s had to pretend it was someone’s birthday, or hell,  _his_ birthday, to get free dessert. Pretending to be Yuuri’s boyfriend was probably on that same level, more or less.

It’s not even the first time that Yuuri’s roped someone into being his fake boyfriend just to get free food. Phichit’s done it plenty of times, mainly because they’re both broke as fuck roommates and couple discounts are a huge, trashy thing in their college town. Viktor doesn’t quite understand why almost every establishment here was so insistent on couple discounts, but he’s not going to complain about it if it makes Yuuri happy.

Even Chris has played as Yuuri’s fake boyfriend once, just so that they could get into that free Pole Dancing for Couples session a few months ago. (Viktor would never admit it, but that was probably the only time he ever wanted to truly strangle Chris,  _especially_ when Chris came back and had the audacity to tell him about all those couple moves and spins and poses that they had to do and how red Yuuri got.)

But as far as Viktor knew, Chris and Phichit weren’t in love with Yuuri, so that was that. Viktor wasn’t stupid enough to say no to free food, but he is, apparently, stupid enough to say yes to fake dating the boy he was in love with.

 

\---

 

"So what kind of study is this anyway?" Viktor asks Yuuri as they’re walking to the restaurant where they’re meeting the heads of the study and Yuuri looks up from his phone to smile at him.

"Oh, they want to compare if straight couples differ from LGBT couples in certain activities, something like that," Yuuri says casually and waves his hand dismissively. Viktor raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

"What kind of activities?"

"Dates, probably," Yuuri frowns and shrugs. "Let’s just… improv. Like that improv workshop you guys dragged me to, remember?"

(Another free thing that they all absolutely jumped at the chance to go to. Basically, improv acting means never saying no, and always saying ‘yes, and’.

For example:

"Wow, that’s an alien!"

You almost  _never_  say, "no, there’s no alien", you go along with it and say, "yes, that’s an alien and _____." Possible ways to fill in that blank include but aren’t limited to: it’s coming right for us, it’s abducting your mom, and etc etc.)

"Yeah," Viktor says faintly. "Let’s get our story straight though, yeah?"

"Sure! When did you fall in love with me?" Yuuri asks, and Viktor chokes. Yuuri looks up at him in alarm and starts hitting his back. "Viktor!"

"Sorry," Viktor wheezes and Yuuri frowns in concern. He shakes his head and forces a wide smile on his face and Yuuri smiles shyly before he looks away.

"I fell in love with you a year ago when we met," Viktor blurts out, "You were drunk off your ass in that year-ender party, but you were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen."

Yuuri scoffs and gives him a flat look. Viktor looks at him, eyebrow raised. "Something more believable," Yuuri says mildly and Viktor’s eye twitches. What was more believable than the truth?

"Tell me how I fell in love with you then," Viktor says, smile fixed on his face. Yuuri hums thoughtfully, actually looking like he’s considering it and Viktor resists the urge to slap his own face and cry.

"I don’t know, I’m trying to think of a good enough story to convince them that I tricked someone like you into dating me," Yuuri mutters and Viktor blinks.

"Tricked me?" He repeats. "Someone like me?"

Yuuri doesn’t even look like he’s listening, he’s still staring up at the clouds with narrowed eyes. "Hmm. Let’s say we had a free trial relationship and then I eventually convinced you I wasn’t that bad."

Viktor makes a strangled noise and drops to his knees right there on the sidewalk, in full view of anyone and everyone. He moans and drops his head to press it against the warm sidewalk.

"Viktor!" Yuuri squeaks and flutters around him anxiously as he reaches out, almost as if he wants to touch Viktor and  _please_ , Viktor would let him touch him anywhere.

"We’re going to screw up their study," Viktor mutters to the ground and Yuuri grimaces as he bends down a bit to get on Viktor’s height. Viktor looks up, pouting slightly.

"We’re screwing up their study," Yuuri agrees and Viktor laughs at the absolute deadpan way that he says it. "But we’re  _also_  getting free food."

They smile at each other, right there on the sidewalk, and this close, Viktor’s heart can’t help but skip a beat as he’s reminded just how handsome Yuuri is in the first place. Something seems to click in Yuuri’s brain because he pulls away, his gaze sliding past to somewhere far awar. He stands up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he avoids eye contact with Viktor.

"Let’s go," Yuuri stutters, before he holds out his hand. Viktor takes it, and almost swoons at how strong and firm Yuuri’s grip is. Look, there’s a lot to be said about Katsuki Yuuri’s thighs, and a lot  _has_ been said (mostly by Viktor, but you can ignore that) about them, but Viktor can still appreciate how nice Yuuri’s arms are too. He’s 99% sure that Yuuri can lift him, and the fact that Yuuri can apparently carry both his and Chris’ weight on the pole is just supporting argument to that.

Viktor adamantly keeps their hands linked together even when Yuuri tries to pull away. Yuuri reddens and makes a questioning squeak and Viktor grins brightly. "It would make more sense if we walked in holding hands,  _zolotse_ ," he coos and Yuuri’s grip in his hand tightens for a second.

Viktor beams and pulls Yuuri in even closer to his side and Yuuri looks like he’s on the verge of running away, but for some reason, Yuuri doesn’t let go of his hand.

 

 

"So how long have you been together?" The girl asks, peering at them through her eyeglasses.

"Almost a year."

"Like 8 months."

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, and Yuuri’s eyes are wide and Viktor coughs. "I mean, we’ve been dating for almost a year, but we only really became official 8 months ago."

It goes like that for awhile, and it’s crazy how much chemistry Yuuri and him have, they play off each other so well. Viktor’s astounded at how well Yuuri is acting as a shy, embarrassed but besoted boyfriend to be, and of course Viktor is a natural at being the doting, infatuated boyfriend. (Mainly because he  _is_ infatuated, but well.) If Viktor didn’t know how good they’d be together before, he definitely knows it now. He can’t help but hope that Yuuri’s coming to the that same realization.

They’re hardly even lying, and that’s the kicker, that’s why it hurts so much.

"What do y’all like to do?"

"We um, like trying free—new things," Yuuri shares, sort of shyly as he plays with his napkin and Viktor chuckles warmly.

"We try a lot of free trials or discounted stuff," Viktor explains smoothly and Yuuri nods, a small smile on his face. They share a secretive grin, and Viktor barely supresses his laughter as Yuuri, very deliberately, takes a bite from their free food and moans softly.

"But when we’re not doing that, we like eating and movies," Yuuri says seriously and Jennifer hums in acknowledgement as she takes that down.

"Movies at the cinema, or…?" She trails off as she looks up.

"Home," they say simultaneously, and Viktor feels an immense surge of affection for Yuuri and how he just refered to Viktor’s apartment as ‘home'. He smiles as he explains, "Usually my apartment, since Yuuri doesn’t have a TV in his dorm."

Yuuri smiles and shrugs as he nods. Jennifer nods slowly, "Do others usually join you guys, or no?"

They look at each other, eyebrows raised before Yuuri hums thoughtfully. "We used to watch with Chris and Phichit, but they’ve been busy so recently it’s just been us, yeah?"

Viktor nods in agreement and sighs. "Chris is my best friend, Phichit is Yuuri’s best friend. We usually hang out as a group."

"Okay," she clears her throat and she grimaces apologetically, "Sorry, this is kind of an awkward question, but it’s part of the study."

Viktor can see Yuuri pale, but Viktor pats his thigh comfortingly.

"Are you two sexually active?"

Yuuri covers his face and somehow, Viktor’s own face turns a little red. He coughs, and covers his mouth, closing his eyes as he tries to compose himself.

"Yes, definitely," he says bravely and Yuuri makes a dying noise akin to a cow being slaughtered. "Yuuri’s shy about it though, so hopefully we don’t have to go into much detail."

"Oh, haha," Jennifer laughs awkwardly. "I was going to ask about how often."

Viktor and Yuuri laugh, but at the sheepish smile that stays on her face they stop abruptly.

"Oh," Yuuri breathes, as if he’s been punched. "You’re being serious."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah."

 

 

 

"My Lord, you guys are a cute couple," she laughs. Yuuri reddens and Viktor smirks as he drops his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

"Aren’t we?" he agrees eagerly and Yuuri coughs, covering his mouth as he turns his head to hide in Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor resists the urge to preen and show off the amazing man beside him, but from the amused look Jennifer is sending him, he’s not resisting very well 

"Anyway, just shoot me a text when you’re ready to be tailed by our observers," Jennifer drawls as she packs up her things.

"Wait, what?" Yuuri asks, his grip suddenly painfully tight on Viktor’s thigh. Viktor winces, and drops his hand on Yuuri’s to try to get him to detach, but Yuuri only tightens his hold even more. 

"The observers?" Jennifer says slowly, raising an eyebrow. "You know, see how you guys act on dates and in a casual setting. It’s just for 7 dates."

"Ohhh," Yuuri draws out, and laughs nervously. He looks at Viktor, eyes seeking for help and Viktor shrugs slightly in a ‘what can you do?’ motion. Yuuri shoots him a betrayed look and turns back to face Jennifer, a strained smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure we’ll text you," Yuuri says. She nods and turns away. The moment she does, Yuuri drops his head on the table and groans slightly.

"I’m sorry," Yuuri mutters, "I guess you’ll have to be my boyfriend for a week or so."

"I'd be your boyfriend forever," Viktor wants to say, but he already knows that Yuuri won’t take it well, so all he does is smile brightly.

"No problem," he says instead.

 

\---

 

Their first day of observed fake dating goes pretty well, if Viktor says so himself. Chris and Phichit are thankfully available this time, unlike yesterday when Yuuri had to ask him to be his fake boyfriend. They’ve been briefed, and they’ve all done this often enough to play along without hesitation.

"We don’t drink that often," Phichit shares to the observer and she smiles, obviously charmed by him. Phichit looks at Yuuri, then whispers, way too loudly for it to be a real whisper, "Yuuri’s a mess when he gets drunk, and then Viktor has to deal with it, so."

"Phichit!" Yuuri hisses and Viktor laughs as he slings an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri leans into his chest and Viktor melts. He’s tipsy enough to let himself press a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head, and from the contented noise Yuuri makes, he must not mind that much.

After a few more shots of tequila, Yuuri has officially reached dance battle stage.

"You," Yuuri slurs as he points at Viktor. Viktor beams, heart shaped smile flashing everyone in the vicinity. "Let’s dance, hot shot."

"My pleasure," Viktor purrs and catches Yuuri as he falls into his arms. Viktor Nikiforov will never ever get tired of seeing Yuuri like this, all loose limbed and fun. Drunk Yuuri is one of Viktor’s favorite Yuuri’s, but he’s biased and loves all Yuuri’s (even Oblivious Yuuri, who’s been the bane of Viktor’s life for a year now), so maybe he’s not the right person to ask.

Phichit just barely restrains Yuuri from taking off his clothes and going up on the table, and the only reason he succeeds is because Chris is their Sober Buddy for the night and hasn’t stripped out of his own clothes. There’s the matter of their observer too, who’s been quietly taking down notes on Yuuri and Viktor the whole night on god knows what. Viktor simultaneously wants to see what she’s written down and he doesn’t want to either.

Here’s a fact: Viktor Nikiforov is an affectionate drunk. 

Here’s another fact: So is Yuuri.

"Viktor," Yuuri whines, as he starts to climb up Viktor's lap. Viktor smiles giddily and lets him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and nuzzling his shoulder once Yuuri’s settled in. They don’t even have to make any effort in acting as if they’re fake dating. Viktor would honestly forget, if it weren’t for their observer.

"Oh no," Chris laughs. "Get a room."

"Are they usually like this?" The observer asks and Chris chuckles.

"When there’s an alcohol?  _Always._ I’m not even kidding."

"Interesting," she says, and writes something down on her little notebook.

Thankfully, she leaves before they pile into Chris’ car. Viktor and Yuuri cuddle up in the back silently, and Viktor helps Yuuri into his and Phichit’s dorm room with no complaint at all. There’s always something about taking care of a drunk friend when you yourself are drunk, and tonight’s not any different. Viktor still feels a little drunk, but when he climbs into shotgun after setlling Yuuri in bed with aspirin and water, Chris piercing gaze sobers him up a bit.

"You weren’t even acting at all, we didn’t even have to back you up," Chris snorts and Viktor mutters something inaudible as he flips him off.

 

\---

 

Their second fake date, on the other hand, doesn’t quite go as well.

"Oh my god," Yuuri hisses and pushes him away the moment they enter the restaurant. Viktor stumbles backwards, arm detaching from its comfy spot over Yuuri’s shoulder, his eyes wide and he looks around, "What? What?" he asks, hushed and Yuuri immediately shakes his head, placing a finger over his lips. Viktor figures he doesn’t want their observer for tonight to overhear.

"It’s that guy who works in Starbucks!" Yuuri whispers to him and Viktor gives him a confused look, his eyes still wide. "He gives me free cookies for being single!"

"What? Why?" Viktor whispers back in disbelief and Yuuri turns bright red.

"Look, you know how easily I cry," Yuuri says defensively and Viktor just makes a confused noise in response. Impossibly, Yuuri gets even redder and he covers his face, "I was watching that video you sent me? The one with the dog, and his owner was in the military and then after 2 years—"

"I remember that, it was so cute!"

"I  _cried_ when I saw it," Yuuri groans, "And I was waiting for my coffee, okay? So the guy saw me crying and asked why and I said I just got a message, and he thought message from an ex so I just didn’t correct him and then he gave me a free cookie."

Viktor is pretty sure that the Starbucks guy is giving Yuuri cookies not just cause he feels bad for him. Starbucks guy is just on the same level of Viktor. They’re both idiots for this oblivious man.

Viktor stares at Yuuri and Yuuri whines slightly as he pushes Viktor’s shoulder. "Stop judging me! You know I hate correcting people, and pity  _cookies_!"

"So what do we do?" Viktor asks in exasperation and Yuuri winces.

"He can’t know we’re dating," Yuuri mutters and Viktor tries not to whimper. First of all, they weren’t even dating for real. Second, they were supposed to be on a fake date as fake boyfriends.

"Is anything wrong?" Their observer for the day asks and Yuuri looks at him pleadingly. Viktor clears his throat and sends him a charming, patented Nikiforov Smile (works 99% of the time, but only if you’re Viktor Nikiforov).

"Oh, Yuuri’s just nervous," Viktor laughs easily and Yuuri blushes in something that resembles shame. Viktor claps a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and beams, "but it’s okay! Date night is date night!"

So. If you haven’t caught up yet, Viktor and Yuuri aren’t dating but they have to pretend that they'redating,  _but_  they’re also pretending  _not_  to date at the same time. 

This is a mess. Viktor is a mess. Everything’s a mess.

Their ‘date'? Only slightly a mess.

Everytime Starbucks Guy comes into the vicinity or even glances at their direction, Yuuri scoots away from him in a reasonable ‘friends’ distance. It breaks Viktor’s heart a little each time, and by the end of the night, he’s ashamed to say that he’s been reduced into a pouty heap.

And then Starbucks Guy actually  _approaches_  them.

"Oh hey," he says, smiling at Yuuri and yes, Viktor was 100% correct on his hypothesis that those were  _not_ pity cookies, no matter what Yuuri said.

"Hi," Yuuri greets, his cheeks reddening slightly. He licks his chapped lips and Viktor sees the way Starbucks Guy tracks the movement. 

"Who’s this?" Starbucks Guy asks. Yuuri looks at the observer, who’s thankfully far away enough that he can’t possibly hear what Yuuri has to say.

"This is Viktor, one of my best friends," Yuuri says, smiling and Viktor smiles once the guy’s gaze falls on him, a little too bright and a little too wide, if the thrown off look on Starbucks Guy’s face is any indication.

He reaches out and grips Starbucks Guy’s hand in his, "Nice to meet you." The guy flinches at Viktor’s tight grip, but Viktor doesn’t let up.

When their hands detach, Viktor places an arm on the back of Yuuri’s seat. Not on his shoulders, like a boyfriend, but on the back of the chair where it’s ambiguous enough to be taken any which way. Judging by the way Starbucks Guy’s eyes narrow in on his arm, Viktor hopes it’s the way he intends it to be.

"See you tomorrow morning, I guess," Starbucks Guy says slowly and Yuuri smiles back, oblivious to the tiny battle that’s waging between him and Viktor.

"Sure," he says softly and Starbucks Guy sends him another smile before he starts to walk away. Viktor relaxes, breathing a sigh of relief before he takes his arm away from the back of Yuuri’s chair.

"You know, I can always just buy you cookies." Viktor pouts and Yuuri shoots him a glare.

"No, Viktor. I told you I don’t want you to pay for my things anymore. That’s why I try to get things for free."

"Wow," Viktor sighs dramatically. "And here I thought you were trying to get things for free to save money for yourself, not for me."

Yuuri sputters wordlessly and he reddens as he hits Viktor’s shoulder gently. "Both!" he squeaks and Viktor laughs teasingly. His laugh catches in his throat as Yuuri looks up at him, a fond exasperated smile on his face.

_Fuck_. Viktor was so fucked. He was so in love with Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> observed date #3 and #4, with more fake dating and dating in secret shenanigans!

Viktor wakes up to his phone ringing. He groans slightly and drags a hand through his face before he makes himself sit up.

He yawns as he reaches out to grab his phone on the bedside table. He squints at the display, a picture of him and Yuuri on the screen as it displays Yuuri’s name on caller ID. He smiles at his phone dopily. Great first thing to see in the morning, 9/10 would wake up again.

(If Viktor could see Yuuri’s actual face in the morning it would be a perfect 10/10.)

"What's up?" He murmurs as he answers the call and presses it to his ear, voice still rough with the dredges of sleep.

"They're calling us in for a test thing?" Yuuri says, somehow making it sound like a question. Viktor makes a curious noise and Yuuri laughs softly. "They're counting it as an observed date. It's a how well do you know your partner sort of thing?"

Viktor hums and rubs his eyes. "Alright. What time?"

"Um." Yuuri laughs nervously. "In like 20 minutes."

Viktor blinks. He groans.

"Yuuri," Viktor whines, "You know that's not enough time for me to get ready! What about my 12-step skin care routine! My hair!“

"Sorry," Yuuri says sheepishly, "I'm outside your apartment by the way."

Viktor sighs and hangs up, before he throws his legs out of the bed. He makes his way to his door and opens it, a pout ready on his lips.

Yuuri looks up at him, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Sorry," he says again and Viktor rolls his eyes before he steps aside and lets Yuuri in.

"In my defense, I thought you'd be awake already. You're usually up by 7," Yuuri says apologetically as he goes inside Viktor’s apartment and Viktor waves his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, give me a few minutes to shower."

Despite Viktor's mild annoyance at not having enough time to get ready, he can't stay mad at Yuuri for long.

(He does however, pout the whole drive there.)

"Your hair is fine, Viktor," Yuuri says exasperatedly and Viktor takes his hand away from his hair self consciously.

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly and Yuuri sighs before he reaches over to brush his hands through Viktor's fringe. He sticks his tongue out in concentration and Viktor's breath hitches. He stays stock still as Yuuri fixes his hair, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"There," Yuuri says triumphantly and smiles at him softly. Viktor's stomach turns, and he swallows down his longing and his awe at how handsome Yuuri is at this distance.

Given, Yuuri was handsome at all distances, but this close, Viktor could appreciate it to its full extent.

Yuuri looks away, a slight flush on his face as he clears his throat. "Let's go," Yuuri mutters, almost to himself and exits the car. Viktor follows him, sighing slightly to himself.

 

 

 

  
"Hey y'all," the girl who had previously interviewed them greets as Viktor and Yuuri sit down across her.

"Hey," Viktor says brightly and Yuuri smiles back, a little awkwardly.

"We're going to video you. Is that all right?" She asks as she sets up the camera. Yuuri eyes it uncertainly, but at Viktor's comforting squeeze to his shoulder, he nods in agreement.

"Just write down what you think the answer is, then hold it up at the same time, mmkay?"

They both nod, and Viktor can’t help but notice the gleam in Yuuri’s gaze. He smirks and chuckles lowly at the way Yuuri side-eyes him. Viktor’s pretty sure that Yuuri wants to win this, but Viktor's been collecting Yuuri Facts TM for the majority of the year so he thinks he has the upper hand.

"Yuuri’s favorite food?" Jennifer asks and Viktor smirks as he writes it down. _Easy_.

They hold up their boards at her instruction, and Viktor smiles, pleased, at the matching ‘ _Katsudon_ ’. Yuuri huffs.

"That’s just the first question, don’t look so smug," Yuuri mutters and Viktor laughs lowly as he slings an arm around the back of Yuuri’s chair.

"Sweetheart," he croons, "You haven’t even lost yet, don’t be a sore loser."

Yuuri gives him an affronted look, the flush on his cheeks darkening, and the competitive glint in his eyes seems to deepen. The edge in his smile manages to draw Viktor in even further and he licks his lips, anticipation running through his veins. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, eyes flickering to his mouth, before meeting Viktor’s gaze dead on.

"How does Viktor take his coffee?" They hear Jennifer pipe up, a tinge of laughter in her tone and Viktor and Yuuri break their stare to turn their attention to her. Yuuri reddens in embarrassment before he starts to write.

They hold up their boards, and Yuuri squints at Viktor's board. Viktor giggles and cover his mouth and Yuuri sighs, a fond exasperated smile on his lips. He glances at Yuuri’s board. All Yuuri wrote was a simple ‘ _he doesn’t_.’ Viktor had drawn a ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ on his.

"Viktor is a monster," Yuuri says seriously to Jennifer and she laughs. "He wakes up at 7 AM and never drinks coffee, _ever_. Honestly, I don’t know how he survives."

"With enough hours of sleep," Viktor quips and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

 

"How does Yuuri sleep?"

Viktor: _He cuddles._

"I do not! _You_ cuddle! I don’t!" Yuuri says defensively and Viktor raises an eyebrow, before he slowly pulls out his phone.

"Hard evidence says otherwise."

Yuuri squeaks and stops him before Viktor can show Jennifer his collection of sleeping Yuuri pictures.

Pity. He has some really cute ones.

 

 

  
"Viktor’s least favorite habit of yours?"

Yuuri: _Saying yes when I mean no._

Viktor: _Putting himself down._

"What?" Yuuri blurts out as he leans away from Viktor to give him an incredulous stare, "That’s not even a bad habit!"

Viktor squints at his board and frowns, "Well, that too, actually. I forgot about the saying yes when you mean no."

Yuuri smiles triumphantly and turns towards Jennifer.

"Count that as a point," he says to her and she raises an eyebrow. Yuuri frowns, and repeats insistently, "Count that as a point."

Viktor snorts.

She counts it as a point.

 

 

 

"When Yuuri was a child, what did he want to be when he grew up?"

Viktor: _Figure skater_

Yuuri: _Ballerino_

"You liar! You’re lying on purpose so you win!" Viktor gasps in outrage and Yuuri gives him a smug smirk.

"No. I wanted to be a ballerino first, _then_ I wanted to be a figure skater," Yuuri informs him, and grins, obviously pleased with himself. Viktor can’t find it within himself to argue. He concedes.

 

 

 

"Is Viktor a boxers or briefs guy?"

Yuuri turns bright red and Viktor laughs. He writes down his answer, and when Jennifer calls for them to show their boards, Yuuri covers his face with it.

 _Neither. Thong._  

 

  
After maybe 10 minutes of banter and laughter and defending his answers, Viktor ends up winning. It ends with 10 points for Viktor and 9 for Yuuri. If you ask Viktor, he’s definitely not smug about it. (He is.)

"I can’t believe I lost," Yuuri mutters, "Are you sure we can’t have another round?"

Jennifer laughs and Viktor pats Yuuri’s head consolingly. Yuuri tilts his head towards Viktor and sighs, a small pout on his lips. Viktor grins, and he can’t resist from pinching Yuuri’s cheeks.

"You lost by one point," Viktor laughs and Yuuri says something indistinct under his breath before he looks up and gives Viktor the full strength of his pout. Viktor’s face warms but he doesn’t look away.

Jennifer clears her throat and they both turn to look at her.

"Thanks for coming in today, there's some food in the next room as thanks for doing this," she drawls and Yuuri visibly straightens up, almost immediately. The pout on his lips is gone, and when he turns to face Viktor, there's a bright gleam in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

Viktor covers his mouth to hide his giggle. So predictable. He stands up and holds his hand out to Yuuri and Yuuri takes it easily, fingers interlocking and palms pressing against each other. Viktor has never held hands with someone whose hands fit his as well as Yuuri's.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Yuuri tells her sincerely. Viktor holds in his snort and refrains from pointing out that he's sure the opportunity Yuuri's talking about isn't the opportunity to participate in the study but rather, the opportunity to have free food.

They bid their goodbyes one last time before Yuuri practically drags Viktor out of the door to the other room.

Viktor laughs, his eyes landing on Yuuri's face. Yuuri has that look that he always has whenever he's looking for something, and it's so endearing that Viktor can't take his eyes away. His laugh dies in his throat as he stares, face softening as he gazes longingly at Yuuri.

Yuuri doesn’t notice.

He never does.

 

 

 

"So good," Yuuri whispers, eyelids fluttering closed as an expression full of bliss comes over his face. Viktor swallows, and tries to commit it to memory before Yuuri opens his eyes and catches him staring.

Yuuri’s eyes slit open and he licks the icing off his fingers, tongue pink and delicate. Viktor’s mouth dries and his jaw tenses. He forces himself to look away.

"You want?" Yuuri asks as he pulls his fingers away from his mouth, and the obscene popping sound that follows almost makes Viktor whimper. Yuuri offers a cupcake to him and Viktor blinks down at it.

"I’m good," he chokes out and Yuuri shrugs. "Suit yourself."

"Viktor!"

They both turn, and Viktor blinks blankly at the man who comes up next to them. He looks vaguely familiar, and judging by the sudden tenseness of Yuuri, he feels like he should know who it is. Viktor frowns and squints at the blue eyed man with the undercut.

"JJ," Yuuri greets quietly. Friendly enough, but there’s an undercurrent of something there that Viktor can’t quite put his finger on. But hey, at least Viktor knows who he’s talking to now.

"Wow Viktor, what are you two doing here?" JJ laughs, hand on his hip and a wide grin on his face. A girl with short black hair comes up beside him to wrap her arms around the one JJ has on his hip.

"Oh," Viktor starts, and turns towards Yuuri with a hesitant smile. Yuuri nods minutely, but it’s enough for Viktor to straighten up and turn a more confident, charming smile towards JJ and his girlfriend. "We’re here for the study, of course!"

"I didn’t know the two of you were dating," the girl says, her eyes wide, but there’s a sweet smile on her face as she looks between Yuuri and him. Viktor smirks and wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to pull him in closer.

"Wow, finally huh," JJ chuckles and Yuuri tilts his head.

"Finally?" Yuuri asks and JJ turns his gaze towards Yuuri, and he looks almost surprised to hear Yuuri talk.

"Yes! Finally. Great catch, Katsuki," JJ says, and from the mild apathy that Viktor was originally feeling towards him, he suddenly feels very, very annoyed. There’s an obnoxious note to JJ’s voice as he congratulates Yuuri, as if it’s _surprising_ that Yuuri managed to ‘catch' Viktor.

It doesn’t help him either that he’s been addressing Viktor this whole time and making Yuuri to be an afterthought in the conversation.

"I think it’s the other way around, actually," he says coldly, grip tightening on Yuuri. JJ blinks in surprise and Yuuri looks up at him in confusion.

"Viktor?" Yuuri says, eyes darting between him and JJ but Viktor just narrows his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Yuuri’s a great catch," he tells JJ seriously and JJ laughs nervously as he gives his girlfriend a side glance.

"Yes, I’m sure he is," his girlfriend pipes up and gives Viktor an apologetic smile. JJ opens his mouth, but her grip on his arm tightens and Viktor sees the way her fingernails dig in his forearm. He almost snorts in amusement, but he holds it in.

They awkwardly walk away from Viktor and Yuuri and Viktor only relaxes when they start picking at the free food.

"Viktor," Yuuri says in disbelief, "What was that?"

"I don’t like how he talks to you," he mutters and Yuuri shrugs.

“He’s just trying to be friends. Honestly, if I were him, I would have said the same thing," Yuuri says calmly, touching his arm and squeezing it gently. "How could someone like me get someone like you?"

"Because you’re amazing? You’re cute, and hot, and funny and kind and great company," Viktor argues irritably and Yuuri flushes before he looks away as he shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets defensively. Viktor’s lips twist when he sees Yuuri hunching into himself.

He sighs, running a hand through his face. He tries to calm himself, but the irritation from the conversation with JJ is still prickling under his skin.

"No, honestly, Yuuri," he continues, softer, “I was being serious. I’m the one lucky to be dating you."

Yuuri looks up at that and frowns at him, a conflicted expression on his face before he slowly says, "We’re not really dating, Viktor."

Viktor winces and he shrugs, faux casually. "Yeah, I mean, in the event that we were."

Yuuri snorts at that, as if the very idea is ridiculous and Viktor suppresses another wince.

They leave the room, and there’s still an uncomfortable twist to Yuuri’s lips that Viktor doesn’t like. He’s about to bring it up when they turn a corner and then literally bump into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri apologizes immediately, his face coloring in embarrassment, and then, “Oh!”

“Yuuri…?”

“Calvin!” Yuuri squeaks and Viktor frowns. Yuuri immediately steps away from him and Viktor immediately feels the distance. They’ve been staying barely a foot apart, as usual, and the distance that Yuuri has forced onto them is noticeable.

“ _Wow_ ," Calvin breathes, "Who’s this?” he asks as he looks Viktor up and down. The heat in his eyes is all too familiar, and one that Viktor is often used to seeing directed at him. Yuuri straightens up from beside him, and if Viktor was anyone else, he wouldn’t have noticed the way Yuuri’s shoulders are suddenly tight and tense.

“This is Viktor, my—my friend,” Yuuri says tersely and Calvin’s eyebrows raise.

“Really.” He pauses, a thoughtful look crossing over his face as he regards the both of them in a way that Viktor would describe as scrutinizing, or appraising maybe, much in the same way you’d look at something you were thinking of buying.

“You’d look good together,” Calvin finally says and Viktor blinks. Yuuri makes a sound akin to the equivalent of ???!!??22//1/1/???

“If your friend is interested, you should invite him to our shoots,” Calvin drawls, and Viktor has never heard the word ‘ _shoots_ ’ said as suggestively before. “Perhaps he can get some free underwear from the Bachelor line too and we can get some pictures of the both of you.”

Calvin winks at them, and gives Viktor another appreciative once over before he directs the full weight of his stare onto Yuuri. The look he gives Yuuri and the way his eyes seem to caress Yuuri’s body is just as dirty. Viktor feels mildly violated on Yuuri’s behalf.

Calvin saunters away, confidence lining his every step and Viktor frowns. From beside him, Yuuri visibly relaxes.

“What was he talking about?” he asks Yuuri and Yuuri reddens.

“He owns an underwear brand,” Yuuri replies awkwardly. “There’s a Bachelors line that he’s asked me to test out and model for.”

“You test out underwear for him?” Viktor hisses, and Yuuri shrugs, a look of innocent confusion on his face.

“Yes?” he says uncertainly and Viktor’s eye twitches.

“Does it not occur to you how weird it is for someone to have a line of underwear just for ‘bachelors’? And that he asked you to model it for him?”

Yuuri blinks. “Not really, no. He was very nice about it and I needed new boxers after what you and Chris did.”

“The fire was Chris’ fault,” Viktor automatically denies and Yuuri gives him a raised eyebrow.

Viktor sees the exact moment that Yuuri decides to ignore him and to direct the topic back to where he wants it to be.

“Calvin seems to like you,” Yuuri says, an odd note in his voice, and Viktor raises an eyebrow. “If you want, I can give you his number so the two of you can go out or something.”

Viktor’s eye twitches and he drags a hand slowly down his face. He peeks through his hand and sighs as he gestures in the direction that Calvin left through.

“Are you really trying to set me up with a guy that’s obviously thirsty for you?” He asks dryly. (At least Viktor and Calvin would have something to talk about due to their… common interests.)

Yuuri frowns, eyebrows furrowing towards the center of his head as he tilts his head and asks, “What are you talking about?”

Viktor opens his mouth, and then closes it.

“The way he looks at you,” is all he manages to say, and he can’t hide the frustration in his voice. Yuuri gives him a flabbergasted look and does something with his hands that Viktor isn’t quite sure how to interpret.

“Excuse me? Didn’t you see how he looked at _you_? He looked like he wanted to devour you!” Yuuri says, mouth still agape and a look of disbelief in his eyes, as if Viktor is the one being an idiot right now.

“I just—“ he cuts himself off and makes a frustrated noise, “Nevermind. Let’s go back to my place.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says curtly. Viktor bites down on the millions of things that he wants to say.

 

\---

 

**Jennifer**

>Hi Yuuri and Viktor! If you can schedule another observed date with your friends included, that would be great.

>>No problem  
>>Yuuri suggested ice skating? Is your observer fine with that?

>That’s fine! Thanks

 

  
“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like if we were figure skaters?” Yuuri asks, staring out into the rink thoughtfully. Viktor, Chris and Phichit all look at each other, matching raised eyebrows.

“Not really,” Chris says shortly. “Maybe when I skate for fun, I wonder a bit, but yeah, not really.”

“Same,” Phichit agrees. “I mean, it’s hard enough trying to improve the local theatre industry in Thailand, what more skating in a tropical country?” He laughs, as if the very idea is ridiculous.

“I’m sure you’d do a great job promoting ice skating in Thailand if you were an ice skater,” Yuuri immediately says, and there’s nothing but sincerity in his voice. Viktor hides a fond smile, bending over as he finishes lacing up his skates.

Yuuri looks up at Phichit and smiles, “I mean, you’re doing a great job now with promoting theatre.”

“Aww,” Phichit croons, a wide smile stretching his lips as he touched both his cheeks. “Yuuri, you’re so sweet!”

“I’m just telling the truth,” Yuuri laughs shyly.

“I imagine that Viktor as an ice skater would be so Extra,” Chris pipes up and Yuuri and Phichit both laugh. Viktor rolls his eyes as he points at Chris

“Hey. I resent that. I’d be amazing.”

“Chris as an ice skater though,” Phichit giggles. “Why do I have this mental image of him stripping on the ice?”

This time, it’s Viktor and Yuuri who laugh and Chris pouts at them.

“I’m 100% sure that if Chris was an ice skater, he’d cream his pants while skating,” Viktor says drily and Yuuri chokes. Phichit howls with laughter and Chris blinks, before he nods acceptingly.

“I’m not going to deny it,” he finally admits. Yuuri covers his face and groans slightly, muttering something indistinct under his breath that sounds a lot like ‘ _why?_ ’

“Yuuri would be the most beautiful skater,” Viktor volunteers and shoots Yuuri a grin. Yuuri’s lips purse and he looks away as he shrugs.

“I probably wouldn’t be that good,” he says simply. Chris, Phichit and Viktor all share an exasperated look, but before any of them can say anything, Yuuri stands up.

“Let’s go?” he directs towards Viktor, an eyebrow raised and hand held outwards. Viktor smiles and takes it. They hold hands all the way, even after they both enter the rink.

It takes awhile to adjust to the ice, and they both do a lap near the edge of the rink, slow and steady strides to get used to the feel.

At some point, Yuuri lets go of his hand and instead wraps his fingers around Viktor’s forearm, warm and steadying. Viktor knows they’re being watched, he knows that the observer is in the stands of the ice rink, but even if he wasn’t, Yuuri would still be holding on him to like this. Viktor could almost pretend that they were a couple.

They skate for a while, quietly talking to each other and it’s nice, it’s comfortable, and god, Yuuri is one of his best friends and this is already so good. Just being with Yuuri like this was enough. Viktor was already so lucky to be one of his friends.

The smile on Yuuri’s face as he talks about his classes is beautiful, and his laughter even more so. When Viktor says something weird just to make him laugh, Yuuri gives him a look that you can only truly give someone you’re simultaneously exasperated and fond of.

Viktor loves him.

He loves him so much it hurts.

Viktor is too busy staring at Yuuri in absolute adoration that he doesn't notice the man skating towards them. It's only when Yuuri skids to a stop that Viktor looks up too.

A man is standing in front of them, broad-shouldered and tall. He has a kind face, and nice hands, and there's a smile on his face that could only be described as warm. It's directed at Yuuri.

"Yuuri,” the man greets. If his smile wasn’t directed towards Yuuri and paired with _that_ look on his face, Viktor might have said it was a nice smile.

"Oh, hello Jared," Yuuri greets easily as he drops his hand from Viktor's arm. Viktor straightens up at the fondness that's evident in Yuuri's tone and frowns at Jared.

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you here." Jared laughs, and then glances at Viktor for only a moment before he directs his attention back to Yuuri. "Who are you with?"

Yuuri side-eyes him, hesitating slightly before he replies, "Friends."

Oh. So that's how it is.

He steps away from Yuuri in an effort to keep their distance strictly platonic. When Jared turns to look at him, Viktor pastes on a genial smile, no teeth at all, eyebrows raised in a subtle challenge. Jared's own eyebrows raise, but to Viktor's annoyance, he doesn't raise to the challenge and instead turns his gaze back on Yuuri.

"You haven't dropped by in a while," Jared says, a teasing, flirtatious smile playing on his lips. Yuuri smiles sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub at the hair on the back of his neck.

"I've been busy," Yuuri admits. He crosses his arms in front of himself, playing with the fluff on his sweater. He looks up at Viktor, body slightly turned towards him and Viktor just blinks at him.

He suddenly remembers they're being watched. Viktor’s jaw tenses and he looks up at the bleachers to glance at the observer. He's still watching the two of them, and Viktor immediately looks away as to not meet his eyes.

Did they look suspicious? Did they not look like a couple? What was the appropriate distance to keep as to portray friendship to Jared and boyfriends, to the observer?

Man. This was way too complicated. Viktor steps closer towards Yuuri a bit, achingly aware of two sets of eyes watching him.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Chris and Phichit trying to race each other. Should he just join them? Boyfriends were allowed to be apart, right?

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls out and Viktor’s head snaps towards him, a ready smile on his face. Yuuri gives him an odd look, probably because Viktor was spacing out and then tilts his head towards Jared.

“This is Jared, he works as a masseuse in that spa Chris and I go to,” Yuuri tells him. Viktor’s lips quirk. The only reason Viktor doesn’t go with them is because he has his own personal massage therapist and people on call to pamper him whenever he wants. Viktor has his suspicious that the only reason Yuuri even still goes with Chris despite his avoidance of unneeded luxury and wellness treatments—is well, because Chris and Yuuri somehow get things for free or at discount in that particular spa.

Jared nods, chuckling slightly. Viktor’s kind of annoyed that his laugh is attractive.

“Chris and Yuuri are one of our favorite customers,” Jared says, fluttering his eyelashes at Yuuri and Viktor tries not to scowl. God. Even Chris was more subtle than this.

Yuuri giggles as if it’s shocked out of him and Viktor’s flick toward him. Yuuri is covering his mouth, his eyes wide with surprised laughter.

“Chris and I tried to pose as a couple to get their discounted couple massage during Valentines,” Yuuri tells him, grimacing slightly and an odd combination of amusement and embarrassment is on his face.

“I caught them.” Jared laughs, “It’s not like non-couples aren’t allowed to take the discount, but it’s the principle of the thing, you know? Yuuri almost cried when I called them out.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raise. He didn’t know about that. He turns to eye Chris, who’s suspiciously missing, and resolves to get the full story out of him later.

“Oh,” is all he says as he turns back to face Jared, “so what did you do about it?”

Jared eyes Yuuri, his eyebrows raised in amusement. Yuuri flushes and looks away.

“Well, I offered discounted… Single’s massages, just for them,” Jared says, and then gives Yuuri a pointed look. “I’m sure if they weren’t single anymore, they’d let me know. Right, Yuuri?”

“Of course,” Yuuri squeaks. Viktor grits his teeth. This was as blatant as it got.

"Anyway," Jared says warmly, "I just wanted to say hi before I left. I have to pick up my kid at school."

Oh.

"Oh! Alright," Yuuri says and Jared reaches over to pat his shoulder gently.

"Hope to see you and Chris soon." Jared winks, and pulls away to skate to the entrance.

"Kid?" Viktor repeats, and he can't hold in his sigh of relief as he relaxes. Yuuri gives him an odd look, his lips quirking slightly.

"Yeah. He's a single dad. Cute kid, she's 5."

Viktor straightens up again. Damn it, still single. "I can't compete with a cute 5-year-old child," he mutters, slightly disgruntled. Viktor was cute, but he wasn't that cute. Maybe he should get a kid? Would Yuuri like that? Maybe Yurio was cute enough to attract Yuuri.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri quips mischievously. Viktor raises an eyebrow and Yuuri grins as he leans up to pinch Viktor's cheeks. "You  _are_ a cute 5-year-old child."

"Yuuri!" Viktor gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. "You think I'm cute?"

Yuuri's jaw drops and he looks away, face bright red. Viktor laughs loudly and Yuuri simply shakes his head before he skates away with a huff.

"Yuuuuuri!"

  

 

“Thank you for letting me observe you,” their observer says and Yuuri nods, smiling at him shyly. The man pauses, and then looks down at his notebook thoughtfully.

“I was actually observing your body language,” the man admits as he waves his notebook. “I wanted to compare it to your body language with your friends and to strangers.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says. Viktor’s mouth dries. Oh no. How obvious was he? But—well, they were supposed to be fake dating anyway, so.

“My name is Marcus, by the way, I’m a body language expert,” Marcus says, laughing slightly as he holds his hand. Yuuri shakes it, and Viktor follows with his own handshake on autopilot.

“Do you want to hear what your body language says about the two of you as a couple?” Marcus asks and Viktor and Yuuri both look at each other automatically. Viktor raises an eyebrow and Yuuri shrugs in response.

They turn back to face Marcus and Viktor smiles as he nods slightly. “Sure, why not.”

Marcus smiles back as he flips a few pages back his notebook.

“Well, for starters, the way you guys stand and sit says a lot,” he says as he gestures between the two of them. Viktor looks down at their bodies and frowns. From beside him, Yuuri does the same with a raised eyebrow.

“Whenever the two of you are beside each other, you automatically angle your bodies towards each other—which is well, a sign of attraction and interest. Then when one of you talk, you both display classic attentive listening behavior and it shows that you really care what the other has to say,” Marcus explains as he reads off his list. Viktor feels his face heat up, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“Then Viktor,” Marcus starts as he looks up to smile sheepishly. Viktor starts, and he tries not grimace. “When the two of you sit, your arm automatically goes to the back of Yuuri’s chair, and then you cross your legs towards him in a number four position.”

Marcus pauses. Viktor covers his face, already slightly embarrassed even if Marcus hasn’t said anything yet because the look on Marcus’ face doesn’t say anything good for him.

“It’s a, um, how do I put this,” Marcus laughs, scratching the back of his ear, “It’s a subtle… possessive marking of your territory, I guess? One way to put it. It’s a dominant, power position meant to show that you’re protecting Yuuri.”

Viktor closes his eyes, and he’s pretty sure that his face is bright red. He has nothing to say to defend himself. He can’t believe that he’s been betrayed by his own body. _Traitor_ , he whispers silently in his head to his legs.

“Then, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but Yuuri, you mirror Viktor a lot, which is a huge indication of happy couples. When Viktor crosses his legs towards you, you cross your legs towards him—although, not in the number 4 position. You form a closed off circle from the world, signaling to everyone that you belong to each other.”

Yuuri laughs nervously and reaches out to gently squeeze Viktor’s arm, a comforting gesture that isn’t lost to Viktor.

“And that,” Marcus points out, pen in the direction of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri takes his hand away quickly and Viktor looks up to see the beginnings of a blush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I noticed that you touch Viktor a lot, way more than you touch your friends, like a little reminder to everyone that he's yours. You seem to shy away from contact if it’s not from Viktor. Those little touches, plus the way the two of you always look at each other and give what we call ‘eyebrow flashes’—they’re all signs that your relationship is great!” Marcus says, a wide smile on his face. He sounds so enthusiastic that Viktor can’t even be mad that he's literally outing Viktor to his crush.

"Then when that guy approached the two of you and started flirting with Yuuri--"

"Excuse me," Yuuri interrupts, his nose and eyebrows scrunched. It's still an attractive look on him. (Why? How??)

"Yes?" Marcus asks uncertainly.

"What do you mean flirting with me?" Yuuri says indignantly and Marcus glances at Viktor, the look in his eyes screaming for help. Viktor shrugs and mouths, 'What can you do?'

Marcus seems to gather his wits to him as he coughs, clearing his throat.

"Um. I apologize. Anyway, when uh, the guy approached you, your body language towards him was immensely different compared to how it is towards Viktor. You crossed your arms, showing an unwillingness to openness with him, and then even while you were talking to him, your body was still angled towards Viktor,” Marcus explains and Yuuri tenses as he swallows. He brushes his hair back, a nervous gesture that Marcus immediately seems to notice.

Marcus licks his lips and then turns to address Viktor.

“Then, with you Viktor, you immediately straightened up, threw your shoulders back, and you know, all that stuff that makes you appear bigger."

Viktor covers his face again, and he's pretty sure that even his ears are bright red. Yuuri giggles, a nervous, confused sound.

"It's a, uh, very instinctual posturing that even more baser animals do. It's a, 'I'm the better mate' kind of action, directed towards you."

Now, Viktor isn't the type to be embarrassed about a lot of things. He has very little shame left in him. That, however, does not excuse him for what comes out of his mouth.

"Well, I mean I am."

Yuuri coughs, choking slightly and Viktor hits his back, harder than he probably should have.

Yuuri wheezes, and looks up at him with wide eyes, his face bright red. Viktor beams, stuffing his embarrassment down as he tries to play it off.

He slings his arm around Yuuri and pulls him in closer. "I mean, that's why you're dating me, right?" He quips cheerfully as he looks down at Yuuri and lets himself look at him with all the fondness that he's been hiding inside.

Yuuri's flush darkens and he looks away in embarrassment before he nods shyly.

 _God_. Viktor wishes it were true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i credit underwear model Yuuri to [dommi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji)
> 
> also, re: body language, i have no idea what im talking about but these r my references:  
> [#1](http://www.ranker.com/list/couples-body-language/jessica-lawshe), [#2 ](http://www.redbookmag.com/love-sex/relationships/advice/a176/body-language-relationship-ll/).
> 
> u may ask, essa, why isnt yuuri as jealous as viktor? but listen!!! the real question should be: essa, when will yuuri be as jealous as viktor? (it's next chapter)
> 
> if u have ideas for weird free things that people who r in love w yuuri offer him, pls suggest HAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god ive been stressing about this for like two weeks askldjasldka so hard to word/????

 

“Don’t you think it’s funny how it’s easier for you two to pretend that you’re dating than it is for you two to pretend not to be dating?”

“Shut up Chris,” Viktor grumbles, pressing his phone closer to his face with his shoulder as he adjusts his shoelaces.

“I’m just saying,” Chris laughs, right into his ear and Viktor rolls his eyes. He huffs as he straightens up, jaw tightening for a moment.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask.” He keeps his tone cheerful, but Chris knows him well enough to see past the sickly sweet taste of it.

“What’s the date for today then? Another excuse for you to hold hands?” Chris chirps and Viktor lets out an audible sigh. He’s only sighing as loud as he is so that Chris can hear his frustration over the phone. Viktor wants to make a Point.

“Paintball,” he mutters. “Something about testing teamwork and competing together? Dunno.”

“Oh, I’m sure you and Yuuri work _very_ well together.” Chris chuckles, his voice practically dripping with suggestiveness. Viktor pouts. Chris is no help at all. Why did Viktor even call him if Chris was just going to be a dick?

“I’m hanging up,” Viktor says brightly. He pulls his phone away from his face and does just so, but he’s not fast enough to get out of hearing Chris’ amused laughter on the other end.

 

  
This is what Yuuri tells Viktor about the date for today: It’s a laser tag game with other couples and random people—whoever happens to be there. There’s a half hour game and then free food by the organizers. Make sure to wear athletic clothes that you don’t mind getting sweaty in.

This is what Yuuri doesn’t tell Viktor: The guy who owns the laser tag arena—

“Wow, you’ve been keeping up with the workout I gave you, haven’t you?”

Yuuri visibly reddens but he doesn’t make an effort to shrug off the guy’s hand on his bicep.

“Tell me Yuuri,” Mister Hot Gym Trainer and Laser Tag Arena Co-Owner says as he caresses Yuuri’s arm. “Is the free Singles Workout _working_ out for you?” He grins, and laughs at his own joke like the dick he is. Viktor fumes.

“Ah,” Yuuri squeaks, “Yes. Definitely.”

Miguel’s gaze turns to Viktor and Viktor smiles tightly at the none too subtle appraisal in his eyes.

“And are you still single?” he croons. He sounds teasing, but his eyes are raised expectantly at Yuuri. “You know I can’t let you in my class if you aren’t single anymore.”

Yuuri swallows and laughs nervously. “Yes! Haha. Still single. Yes.”

Miguel just so happens to work part time as a trainer in the gym that Yuuri and Phichit go to. While Yuuri had mentioned that he’s been giving the both of them free sessions once a month, Viktor hadn’t thought to ask why. But _of course_ it’s for a so called Single’s Class, aimed towards getting single men and women fit to attract lovers.

“I need to go,” Yuuri practically yells. He scampers away, and Miguel’s hand drops off his bicep. The moment Yuuri is free, he takes his chance and practically runs to the bathroom.

They watch him, and Viktor notes the amusement in Miguel’s

“He’s a heartbreaker, isn’t he?” Miguel asks, the moment Yuuri is out of sight. Viktor blinks, opening his mouth to reply, but no denial can escape. Instead, he just sighs and smiles wryly before he shrugs. He figures he’s being obvious enough. Surely everyone can tell how gone he is.

“How long have you known him?” Miguel asks curiously. Viktor’s lips purse as he thinks about it.

“Around a year now.”

“Maybe it should just be you and me,” Miguel quips, sending Viktor an overly flirtatious, teasing wink. Viktor resists the urge to grimace. Funny, Viktor thought that no one could be as shameless as Chris, but he might have to reevaluate that thought.

Viktor gives a polite laugh, a friendly, benign smile stuck on his face. Miguel must be joking. Hopefully.

Miguel chuckles and raises both his hands in apology, shrugging slightly. “I was kidding, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Viktor simply looks at him and Miguel laughs again before he comes closer, motioning at the vest Viktor’s wearing. It has bright sensors on his shoulders, his front and his back, all so that when someone shoots him with their laser gun, it’ll be connected and the lights on his vest will go out. They’ll get points, and Viktor's gun will be disabled for seven precious seconds.

“Sorry, let me help you with that?” Miguel asks. Viktor nods stiffly, raising his arms to let Miguel tighten and secure the vest. He watches as Miguel inspects his gun, Miguel’s eyebrows furrowing as his fingers slide over the shaft.

Viktor clears his throat. “So.” Miguel looks up expectantly and Viktor raises an eyebrow as he continues, “If you’re this forward, Yuuri still hasn’t gotten the hint?”

Miguel scoffs and rolls his eyes. He steps away from Viktor and gives him a look, eyebrows raised as he flatly says, “Look. I honest to God don’t believe that someone can be _that_ oblivious.”

The aggressiveness in his tone surprises Viktor for a moment.

“It’s not that he’s oblivious to other people,” Viktor says, the urge to defend Yuuri overwhelming him. He feels off footed by Miguel’s unsaid implication. “It’s just that he’s oblivious to how amazing he is, and he doesn’t believe anyone can actually like him.”

Miguel is quiet at that, and the look he gives Viktor this time is assessing, quietly speculative. He tilts his head, and uncomfortable at his stare, Viktor raises his chin defiantly.

“So if you know so much about him, why aren’t the two of you together?”

Viktor opens his mouth at that and closes it. Why aren’t they? He frowns and thinks back to the first few months of their friendship after that party. Viktor had made his interest clear, he _knows_ that but—did he really? With what he knows of Yuuri now, did Viktor _really_ make his interest clear?

Viktor had backed off from his obvious flirtations after a few too many rejections. Once Yuuri had made it clear that he was uncomfortable, Viktor had stopped the over the top touching and teasing. He didn’t want to be a dick and make Yuuri feel like he was obligated to entertain Viktor’s feelings for him, but… Did Yuuri even take any of Viktor’s earlier attempts of flirting as it was? Or did he brush it off, unable to believe that it was anything but Viktor making fun of him.

There must be something on his face that’s betraying the turmoil inside of him, because Miguel chuckles, friendly and appeasing as he claps Viktor’s shoulder. He squeezes, and Viktor stops himself from shrugging it off at the last second.

“I’m just joking around man, don’t take it personally.” Miguel grins. “If you ask me though, I think Yuuri’s just pretending he’s oblivious because he actually likes someone already but he likes the free shit too much.”

Viktor frowns at that. That sounds unnecessarily cruel.

“Viktor.”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri. Yuuri gives him a glance, a frown on his lips as his gaze slides to Miguel’s hand that’s still on Viktor’s shoulder.

For some reason, Viktor feels guilty and he feels compelled to shrug off Miguel’s hand. He does, as casually as he possibly can, and the dark gaze in Yuuri’s eyes lightens a bit. It’s still there, yet visibly less so.

Viktor doesn’t know what does it, but Yuuri’s suddenly standing beside him.

“So, are we starting?” Yuuri asks, straight and to the point. It's so unlike him that even Miguel blinks, and frowns at Yuuri. He looks confused, as if he’s trying to figure Yuuri out, and Viktor’s too tired to tell him that isn’t possible.

“Yeah,” Miguel says slowly, still intensely observing Yuuri. “Let’s start. Let’s set up your guns, yeah?”

“Yes. Let’s.” Yuuri’s tone is unnaturally short and straight to the point. Viktor only hears this when Yuuri’s deep into a zone, usually right before a performance. His focus goes laser sharp, and everyone else is treated to a colder version of Yuuri.

Viktor frowns. There’s no reason for Yuuri to be like this now. There’s no pressure to perform, to succeed. Nobody’s expecting them to play particularly well. This _is_  their first time playing laser gun.

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls, and he’s already walking away. He stops for a moment, hesitating on what to say, but Viktor waits for him. “Watch me. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Viktor’s mouth dries. He gapes for a moment, and all he can do is nod, a pleased smile curling up his lips.

 

 

 

  
It’s dark, but the arena is filled with the vibrant lights of lasers and the white lights and glow in the dark paint dotting the walls. Viktor’s back is pressed against a wall, the sounds of the _pew pew pew!_ surrounding him.

Yuuri is in front of him, shoulders tense and gun gripped tightly in his hands. His back is to Viktor, but Viktor can just imagine the intensity of his expression now, the need to win written clearly on Yuuri’s face.

“Get ready,” Yuuri whispers and Viktor nods, hefting the gun up. He has no doubt that Yuuri is better than him at this, proven only minutes earlier when Yuuri took out a whole row of kids camping on the second floor from below with four perfectly aimed shots. (And if Viktor kind of got hard just from watching him? That’s a different story.)

“Go,” Yuuri hisses and Viktor stumbles after him as Yuuri leaves the safety of their cover to shoot at the couple walking on the other side. With two quick shoots they’re down, and the girl Yuuri just shot curses loudly.

Yuuri doesn’t even stop to apologize, he’s already racing up the ramp to the other team’s base. Viktor follows him, a wide grin on his face. He may be looking at Yuuri’s ass, but that’s no one’s business but his own.

Yuuri quickly shoots the base, 5 quick shots to disable it and earn himself 500 points. Viktor beams. God. Yuuri was so good at this. Viktor’s so useless. He’s too starstruck to do anything but watch Yuuri dominate. Maybe all those shooting games in arcades that Phichit and Yuuri wasted their money on are actually good for something.

If Yuuri asks him to, Viktor would gladly volunteer as a human meat shield for Yuuri to hide behind. Surprisingly, Yuuri _hasn’t_ asked, but Viktor somehow knows that he’s considered it.

He’s brought of his dreamy thoughts when Yuuri yells, shoving him back just as a man shoots at them. Viktor shoots at him frantically, more on instinct than anything, and one of them must hit with the sensor on his shoulder because the lights of his vest go out.

“Wow,” Yuuri teases. “Nice one, Viktor.”

Viktor grins and shrugs, exaggerating the pleased smugness that’s radiating from him. “What can I say?”

Yuuri giggles, before his vest lights suddenly go out and his gun disabled.

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri curses, turning around and looking down before he glares at a girl on the first floor, gun pointed at him.

“Revenge!” Yuuri crows, grabbing Viktor’s hand to drag him back down the ramp. The moment his vest lights go back up, he’s shooting at the sensors on the front of the girl’s vest. (For maximum points, of course. Shots aimed at the back are only worth 50 while shots on the front are 200.)

Viktor laughs loudly, and his cheeks hurt from the wide grin, but he doesn’t care. He feels so alive. There’s no place he’d rather be but here, beside Yuuri as he conquers and sweeps through the other players.

His smile softens, turning fond as he stares at Yuuri.

 

 

 

“Wow,” Miguel chuckles. “You did pretty great for your first time.” He gives Viktor a look, eyes raking over his body from head to toe and Viktor—Viktor isn’t one to really get embarrassed or feel shame, but he feels strange at how blatant Miguel is.

“You should come with Yuuri to the gym. The next Singles Class is this week actually,” Miguel says, leaning back as he brushes a hand through his air. Yuuri is strangely quiet beside him, so all Viktor does is shrug noncommittally, a polite smile on his lips.

“Are you single?” Miguel asks him bluntly, “I forgot to ask earlier.”

Viktor opens his mouth to respond, but Yuuri beats him to it.

“No, he isn’t actually.”

Wait, what?

“We’re boyfriends. He’s not single,” Yuuri says casually and Viktor blinks.

Miguel raises an eyebrow, and his eyes darting back forth between the two of them. Viktor feels off-footed, unsure of where he stands and what he’s supposed to do. He can usually play along with whatever Yuuri’s thinking of at the moment, but right now, Viktor doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“Really?” Miguel asks slowly and Yuuri only lifts his chin. There’s a red flush on his cheeks, but he looks determined.

“Yes. He’s my boyfriend,” Yuuri repeats, his tone measured and flat.

“Alright then.” Miguel stares at Yuuri before he shrugs, raising his arms as he backs away. Yuuri keeps his eyes on him, strangely intense and Viktor frowns.

When Miguel finally walks away, Viktor turns towards Yuuri. “What was that?”

Yuuri stubbornly avoids his questioning gaze, hands coming up to twist nervously at his shirt. “The people observing us might ask him.” He stutters slightly, his shoulders dropped low and so different from the confident Yuuri earlier.

“What about your Singles Workout thing?” Viktor asks and Yuuri’s lips twists as he shrugs, almost violently.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care,” he mutters. He looks up and gives Viktor a strained smile that Viktor immediately sees through.

“Let’s go talk to our observer?”

Viktor can only nod. He still feels so confused, almost wary at how strange Yuuri is acting, but he doesn’t know how to bring it up so he keeps his mouth shut.

 

  
“So, I was watching from the window on the second floor,” the girl says. She looks red, and she’s stumbling over her words. Viktor’s kind of concerned.

“You guys play off each other super well,” she squeaks and looks at Yuuri. “Great teamwork! Your strengths work well together.”

Viktor wants to ask what his strength is, aside from being handsome and distracting the other players. Human shield? Living distraction?

“You were so good though Yuuri,” she breathes out, eyes bright and—ah, Viktor realizes now why she looks so nervous. He glances at Yuuri who’s smiling at her, albeit it looks more like a grimace than a smile.

Viktor shakes his head fondly and slips his hand into Yuuri’s. He gives it a squeeze, and his whole body tingles when Yuuri squeezes back.

 

 

They end up in a restaurant near Viktor’s apartment, one that he frequents often but Yuuri has yet to visit. It’s comfortable here, all the servers know him and treat him fondly. It’s an odd little restaurant, no real theme or cuisine. Just food that the owners know how to cook, and cook well.

It helps that they’re Russian, and maybe that’s why Viktor likes it so much here.

Of course, Viktor promises to order what’s good for Yuuri, and he can only watch as Yuuri walks away to go to the restroom to change his shirt. Yuuri sweats easily, and he claims he smells disgusting, but of course Viktor disagrees. He waits for Yuuri, and when Yuuri comes back, Viktor perks up and beams. He imagines that if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging right now.

"Hey," Yuuri greets, his hand coming up to squeeze Viktor's shoulder for a moment. Viktor's heart stutters at the touch, giddiness filling him and he smiles, hopelessly in love.

"Did you order for me already?" Yuuri asks as he's settling down in his seat. He wiggles slightly to get comfortable, cheeks puffing out and Viktor bites his lip to stifle a laugh. So cute.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks, blinking at him curiously. A red flush makes its way through his cheeks, and Viktor realizes he's been caught staring like the lovesick idiot that he is.

"Oh, yeah," he says smoothly, eyes crinkling as he smiles. He blinks, eyes zooming in on Yuuri’s shirt, and then, “What are you wearing?” he asks. Yuuri blinks, and then smiles self-consciously as he tugs at the hem of his shirt. In this year’s design, it declares loud and clear, Freshmen of 2017.

“Oh, they were giving out shirts to the freshmen, and I don’t think the coordinators know I’m a sophomore,” Yuuri says sheepishly.

Viktor knows this is untrue. One, because he knows you need to show your ID as proof you’re a freshman. Two, because Jared Cua was heading the freshman merchandise committee, and Viktor knows that he has a Big Gay Crush on Yuuri even if he denies it.

He knows better than to contradict Yuuri though, so all he does is sigh.

When the food arrives, Viktor works on autopilot. He gives his fries to Yuuri, and takes the cucumbers on Yuuri’s burger. He doesn’t even think, it’s such a foregone conclusion that when he looks up at the feeling of eyes on him, he’s surprised to see Yuuri giving him an odd look. It’s not the first time they’ve done this routine.

“Oh, sorry, do you not want my fries?” he asks and the odd look disappears as Yuuri smiles.

“I do. Thank you.” Yuuri’s voice is inexplicably soft, his eyes achingly fond. He bites his lip, looking like he has more to say, but he doesn’t say anything. Viktor feels lost.

When he sees his favorite waitress coming, Viktor leans away from Yuuri and perks up, a wide smile on his lips.

“Natalya!” he greets, and Natalya, a little old Russian lady who always makes Viktor feel like such a boy, beams at him.

“Ah, Vitya, sweetheart,” she croons. She reaches over to pinch his cheeks and Viktor grins as he claps his hands together.

Yuuri smiles at her, a little awkward, but still so endearing. She gives him a curious look, and oh no, Viktor already feels like something is about to happen.

“ **Here’s your usual, солнышко,** ” she says as she places a plate of tiny, adorable syrniki in front of him. “ **Have you still not confessed to that boy of yours?** ”

Viktor’s smile freezes on his face. He _knows_ that Yuuri must be looking at him right now, but Viktor’s too afraid to turn his head and meet his gaze. Viktor’s only saving grace is that Natalya is speaking in Russian, and that Yuuri’s Russian is limited to the very basics.

“No,” he says, gritting his teeth. He tries to subtly motion his head towards Yuuri, a fixed smile on his lips. All he can do is hope that Natalya gets the hint, but fate is apparently not on his side.

“Poor Vitya,” she says and shakes her head. And because nothing will ever go his way—

“Just tell him you love him!” Natalya says in accented English. Viktor’s eye twitches. Yuuri makes a confused sound.

“ **I can’t** ,” he bites out in Russian and Natalya only tuts at him in response as she shakes her head. She glances at Yuuri, and then turns her eyes back on him, eyebrow raised.

“ **Is that him**?” she demands and Viktor gives a tiny, minuscule nod that he hopes doesn’t give him away. She huffs, and shakes her head again at him. Viktor can feel her pity.

“ **The next time you come here, you better come back with him as boyfriend!** ” She threatens and Viktor winces as he laughs nervously. She points her finger at him, eyebrow raised as she continues in English, “No boyfriend, no syrniki!”

She walks away, and Viktor resists the urge to cover his face and faceplant into the tiny pancakes or into his chicken tenders.

“Who was she talking about?” Yuuri asks quietly. “Someone—Someone you…like?” He sounds uncertain, insecure almost as his voice wavers and Viktor licks his suddenly dry lips. His heartbeat quickens and Viktor swallows.

“No one,” he lies. “No one you know.”

Yuuri’s face shutters, turning blank. He turns away, shrinking in to himself as he starts to poke at his burger. Viktor stares at him longingly. What did he miss?

“Oh,” Yuuri murmurs. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor doesn’t want to say that Yuuri is avoiding him, but he is. Their next date, Yuuri is oddly reserved. He doesn’t respond to Viktor’s easy affection anymore, and almost seems to shy away from his touches.

Viktor’s hurt. Plain and simple. And more importantly, _Yuuri’s_ hurt because of something or other that Viktor did, and that was unacceptable. Viktor has the tendency to put his foot in his mouth, but that doesn't really matter to him until Yuuri bears the brunt of it.

He had thought that it was a fluke when Yuuri ignored his texts the night after their last ‘date’, but Viktor should have realized that something was wrong.

He feels like the observer can tell too that something is off, but neither of them say anything to address it. They can’t, not in front of him. Neither Viktor or Yuuri want to bring up their ‘relationship problems’ in front of the observer.

It’s only when the observer leaves that Viktor decides to bring it up.

“Are we okay?” he asks bluntly and Yuuri’s eyes dart towards his before he quickly looks away.

“Yes,” Yuuri answers, far too quickly and Viktor frowns.

“No,” he says quietly. He hesitantly reaches out to touch Yuuri’s arm, and he can’t even begin to describe the relief that fills him when Yuuri doesn’t pull away. “Seriously Yuuri. Are we okay? Are you upset at me?”

“It’s not your fault,” Yuuri only says in response, and it’s simultaneously not an answer to either of Viktor’s questions, and an answer itself, only by what Yuuri isn’t saying.

Viktor sighs. “What can I do to make it better? Do you want me to just kiss you or something?”

Yuuri looks up at him in shock, as if he’s in disbelief that Viktor would even offer such a thing. Viktor falters. He meant it as a joke, and he would have said the same to Chris. Viktor’s not good at people who are upset at him.

“I just—No!” Yuuri says, surprisingly vehement. “Just—Just let me get over it, okay? We’re okay. I promise.”

Viktor bites his lip and nods slowly. “If you say so.”

The observer comes back, and it’s awkward, but Viktor makes do.

It takes only an hour later, but finally, Yuuri’s hand makes it way on top of his.

He glances at Yuuri, and Yuuri smiles at him tightly. Yuuri squeezes his hand and pulls away, but it’s enough for Viktor to beam brightly.

He doesn’t know if they’re okay, but Viktor knows for certain that they will be okay.

When they finally have to part ways, Viktor takes the chance to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. He lingers, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Yuuri’s cheek against his lips before he finally pulls away.

Yuuri’s eyes are wide, his hand coming up to press against his cheek and Viktor grins. He tilts his head, and whispers, “Since the observer is looking.” He sends Yuuri a playful wink and the shocked expression on Yuuri’s face falls away.

Yuuri shakes his head at him in fond exasperation and Viktor giggles.

“Bye,” Yuuri murmurs, the smile staying on his lips as if it doesn’t want to leave.

“Bye,” Viktor responds. He gives a weak wave, and when Yuuri turns, his hand falls to his side.

“God, I love him,” Viktor murmurs to himself.

“I know,” the observer quips, and Viktor jumps in surprise. Fuck. He’d forgotten. Viktor looks at the observer who simply tilts his head and chuckles. “I could tell.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s just Viktor’s luck that on their last date, everything turns out wrong. His car’s in the shop, and Viktor frantically calls Yuuri to apologize that he can’t pick him up.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says soothingly, “It’s fine, I’ll find a way there.”

Viktor's hair is a mess, and his favorite shirt's still in the laundry and he has  _nothing to wear_. 

The worst thing—and this Viktor doesn’t even really let himself dwell on—is that technically, it’s their last time to play as boyfriends.

It feels too fast and too soon. Viktor was enjoying the freedom of flirting and touching and finally doing everything he’s ever dreamed about (minus you know, not safe for work things) with Yuuri.

Viktor doesn’t even want to go on this date, not if it means the end of getting to hold Yuuri’s hand, the end of pretending they’re together.

But of course. All good things must come to an end, and Viktor resigns himself to it.

He gets to the venue first. All Yuuri’s told him is that supposedly a few other couples would be there and that they’d be observed as they strolled around the park. Viktor’s not really sure.

Viktor only waits for a few minutes before he sees Yuuri. Yuuri waves and then quickens his pace, practically jogging towards Viktor.

“Hey,” Viktor breathes as Yuuri comes to a stop in front of him. He allows himself a moment to look Yuuri over. He tries not to gape. It’s only been a few days, yet Yuuri is more attractive than he was a few days ago. How how how _how?_ He shakes it off. “Sorry I couldn’t pick you up. How did you get here?”

“Oh, I took an Uber.” Yuuri looks distracted, a frown on his face as he twiddled with his phone, fingers tapping at the screen quickly. Viktor simply watches him, and at the feeling of eyes on him, Yuuri looks back up and says excitedly, “The guy was really nice, he drove me for free. He gave me his number and said if I ever needed a ride I could just call him.”

Viktor bets the kind of ride the Uber driver meant isn't the one Yuuri wants.

“Oh, yeah?” Viktor asks, faux casually. “Was he cute?”

Yuuri blinks at him in surprise, and at his expression, Viktor knows that he probably didn’t even consider whether his Uber driver was cute or not. It’s satisfying, a rush of relief filling him.

“I—I don’t know? Maybe? I wasn’t really looking at him,” Yuuri mutters, almost to himself, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as he squirms in place.

“I’m just kidding,” Viktor laughs as he pushes Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri glares at him weakly, huffing slightly.

His face quickly clears up though as he glances at the food stalls a few feet away from them. “Do you want anything to eat? I’ll buy, so we won’t be hungry during the study.”

“Wow,” Viktor teases, “Yuuri Katsuki actually paying for something for once in his life? Amazing!”

Yuuri mock gasps, pressing his hands to his face before he pouts. “You can starve then,” he says dramatically and Viktor laughs. Yuuri smiles at that, small yet soft and Viktor’s laughter dies in his throat.

“Anything is fine,” he says, and Yuuri nods. Viktor nods too, head moving jerkily and without the grace that Viktor prides himself on.

Viktor turns around, already contemplating if he should buy a shake when he almost bumps into someone. He sidesteps them quickly, and the girl looks up, her eyes wide.

“Hey!” she says, “Is this Birch Court?”

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor answers, nodding his head and smiling charmingly. She visibly relaxes, a loud sigh escaping from her lips.

“Thanks,” she says, and smiles at him. “Are you here for the fake study too?”

Viktor frowns.

“Fake… study?” he says uncertainly, in confusion. She tilts her head at him and flushes.

“Oh, I guess you’re not. Sorry, it’s a funny story,” she says, laughing slightly. Viktor doesn’t respond, his eyebrows furrowed. “There’s this guy who made up this whole study on couples and shit, and he recruited a whole bunch of people to help him fake it.”

What?

Viktor’s mouth turns dry, and there’s a ringing in his ears. What? He doesn’t understand. Nothing makes sense. He glances at where Yuuri is lining up, and Yuuri’s on his phone, his eyebrows drawn together.

“Who—Who’s the guy?” he asks, voice hushed as his gaze stays locked on his friend. He can barely hear himself. His whole world’s been tilted on its axis, perception totally skewed. It can’t be. It must be a coincidence, Yuuri wouldn’t—

“Yuuri—Yuuri Katsooki, I think?” she says, shrugging slightly.

Viktor stares at her. Without saying anything, he stands up and walks towards Yuuri. As if sensing his incoming presence, Yuuri looks up and smiles automatically.

“Hey,” Yuuri greets, “Do you want—“

“Is this study fake?” Viktor interrupts.

Yuuri freezes, blood draining from his face. He stares up at Viktor, his eyes wide and lips parting. “I—“ he stutters, “What? What do you mean? Where did you hear that?”

“Is this—“ Viktor takes in a shuddering breath, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Is this study even real?”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything in response, and the two of them are quiet, just staring at each other. There’s so much fear in Yuuri’s eyes right now, but Viktor can’t find the right words.

“There…. There is no study,” Yuuri finally whispers. Viktor stares, and he can’t find a proper response. All he can do is stare at Yuuri, who’s looking back at him with the most heartbreaking expression. Yuuri looks like he’s on the verge of crying, chest heaving and eyes suspiciously bright.

“What?” He asks, only able to get that singular word out of his locked throat. It’s different, to hear it from someone else, and to hear a confirmation from Yuuri himself. He should feel more prepared, but he isn’t. Not at all.

Viktor can feel the bits and pieces of the last week falling into place. The odd timing, the weirdness of the study itself, and the fact that there were observers for every couple? For seven dates? What study had that much budget or people? Why had Viktor brushed off these details? Why did he just accept all of this as if it was normal?

“There was no study,” Yuuri repeats, voice shaky and raw as he stares up at Viktor pleadingly. “It was fake. All of it was fake.”

“But—I don’t understand—I, why?” Viktor stutters, normally so eloquent but words are still failing him.

“You weren’t meant to find out like this,” Yuuri whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut, head turning away and shoulders drawing in on himself, body curling defensively. Viktor instinctively steps forward in concern, already reaching out, because even if he doesn’t understand anything right now, he still understands when Yuuri needs him. Yuuri flinches as Viktor touches him, but when he looks up with bright, scared eyes, there must be something on Viktor’s face that makes Yuuri relax.

“I just,” Yuuri starts, before he takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “I just wanted you to see how good we’d be together. I just wanted to know what it’d be like to be your boyfriend, even if for awhile.”

“Then you should have just asked me!”

They stare at each other.

Yuuri visibly swallows. Viktor’s jaw is tense and tight. It feels like they’re in a standstill, on a precipice of something and all Viktor can do is wait.

“Would you have said yes?”

Viktor stares at Yuuri incredulously. It’s answer enough—it _should be_ , but Viktor knows better now that Yuuri needs the verbal confirmation.

“Would you… Would you be my boyfriend? For forever? For real, this time,” Yuuri finally says. He looks up at Viktor with wide, seeking eyes, his tone borderline begging and Viktor laughs breathlessly.

He grins, and pulls Yuuri closer to him until their foreheads are pressed together. Yuuri’s eyes are still wide, and Viktor’s smile softens into something smaller.

“I would do _anything_ for you,” Viktor whispers. “Of course I’d be your boyfriend. For real, this time.”

 

 

  
“Was anything real? In the study?”

“Some of it, yeah. They’re mostly just people I know in my Psych class. The body language guy said he wasn’t making shit up also, by the way.”

“Aw, so you do have a crush on me! He said we looked like a happy couple too!”

“That’s—I literally just confessed to you, _what are you talking about?_ “

“That’s so embarrassing! I can’t believe you have a crush on me!”

“Oh my god, I take it back, I don’t want to be your boyfriend.”

“What? No, Yuuri, please, I’m just joking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd again to spooky even if it's been months <3
> 
> unbeta-ed and rushed, sorry :( really wanted to start on my big bang already eh.
> 
> some of the free shit ideas here were from soyunperdedor, so thank you <333 much love!

**Author's Note:**

> -here's my [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)  
> -i'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/164369755649/fic-giveaway) and deadline to reblog is tomorrow, Sept 5, 11PM GMT+8!!  
> -love u all tnx
> 
> (usually i'm up for criticism, but this is me being chill so yah, if u wanna criticize my work, check out my other fics instead.)


End file.
